Seasons
by Tesserackt
Summary: DG Songfic. What happened when Draco fell in love. -sucks at summaries- x-X One shot.


**Seasons**

DISCLAIMER: I own...nothing. Characters...nope! Song...nope! I take NO CREDIT. 'Cept for the whole story type thing. x-X You know what? Don't listen to me. My own fic depressed me and now I'm actually stupid enough to put it up on the internet. I am _le idiot._

_Summer air reminds me of all the feelings of your love,_

_And what it was like when we were together,_

_Walking all along the beach, you were never far from my reach, _

_And you held me through the stormy weather._

He stared at her lifeless form, horrorstruck. He couldn't admit to himself that his love was dead. Dead. The word washed over his senses and numbed him. Virginia Anne Weasley was dead. Washed out. Annihilated. And why? Because the bastard found out that he loved her. That in itself was bad enough. But she had loved him back. That was why. Something hot and wet fell onto his pants. A tear. He touched his face and realized he had been crying. His heart felt as if it had been ripped out and torn to pieces. Voldemort had gone too far this time. He hadn't had any need to kill her. But maybe she did. She had loved him, the stupid girl. _Why oh why did you have to fall in love with me, Virginia?_ Voldemort didn't like having a Weasley involved with one of his deatheaters. He groaned to himself. _Why did you let her love you? You could have saved her, you stupid dolt._ He too had made a mistake. He had loved her. That sort of nonsense wasn't allowed for his master's elite group, but he had done it anyway. He'd fallen in love. Voldemort had found out. He had loved her, and she was dead because of it. He cursed himself. He had been so stupid, so naïve as to believe that his master would not find out. Voldemort knew everything. He rose to his feet, from the kneeling position he had been in, yelling a primitive battle cry to the night sky. Virginia had died because she had loved him. He fell to the ground beside her body, holding her hand, sobbing. The feeling of loss overwhelmed him. His heart was in pieces, and there was nothing he could do to put it back together again.

_And I, I wanna fall in love tonight,_

_And I remember when you said "Everything is gonna be all right"._

He remembered the way her eyes used to sparkle when she laughed. He had loved her laugh. He would always go out of his way to get a laugh out of her. Her smile had been wonderful. It went from her lips and spread to the rest of her face. The way her hair glinted in the sunlight, how her lips felt against his own. He let out another strangled sob and stroked her cold cheek. Her flesh was clammy, with no sign of the blood that used to give her cheeks the healthy, rosy color that he loved so much. He sighed, remembering what they used to have. All that was gone now. Virginia was, too.

_Lying in the summer grass, you told me not to talk so fast,_

_As I told you how I feel,_

_You made me feel right at home,_

_You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel._

He remembered how they had gotten together. It had been an accident, really. They had just bumped into each other in the hallway. He'd insulted her, making some snide comment about the Weasley family's lack of riches. He had meant it to sting a bit, but the Weasley Wench, as he had used to refer to her, got a bit angry. It wasn't a pretty sight. Angry tears had streamed down her face and she had hit him with a powerful right uppercut, leaving him reeling to the floor. She had run off them, after kicking him once and calling him a 'stupid egotistical git'. It was the first time he had ever really seen the girl for what she was, not just the youngest Weasley. She was beautiful, temperamental, and she was proud. They had not spoken for many weeks after the first meeting, but ended up having a small spat outside the school. One thing had led to another and he had ended up pinning her against the school's stone wall and kissing her for all he was worth. But she had changed everything in that moment. Virginia Anne Weasley, the annoyingly lovely and overprotected youngest child, had kissed him back.

_I know we talked about it; I just can't get around it, _

_I just want one more night with you._

He wished now that he had not left her alone while he went on a business call. Taking her cold hand in his own, he stared down at the ring made to look like a serpent with to diamond eyes that was on his only love's ring finger. He looked at his own hand, where he had a ring of gold with a gracefully imprinted 'W' on his own finger. His eyes blurred as he looked down on his fiancé. She had only just left him, and already his heart ached from the loneliness of not having her. He kissed her fingertips, as he had done when she was still alive. It used to make her giggle. The sound still rang in his ears, like chimes flowing in the wind. His gray eyes showed the agony that he was going through. He had lost the one thing that he had ever loved. To him, his life was worthless.

_I, I wanna fall in love tonight,_

_And I remember when you said "Everything is gonna be all right"._

She had told him so many times before that it didn't matter that their love would never be accepted. She had told him how much she loved him and that that was all that mattered. He had worried for her safety as he lay beside her every night, holding her to him, as if afraid that she would disappear if he ever let go. They had never fought. Not even once had there been a disagreement. They both were so in love with each other that what was good for them didn't seem to matter anymore. All they cared about were if the other person was happy. If one person was sad, the other was sad with them. If one was worried, the other was too. If one laughed, the other did as well. He looked down at her emotionless face before him and let out of groan of sadness. He couldn't believe it. The woman he had loved so much wasn't coming back.

_October air reminds me of all the seasons of your love, _

_And what it was like when we were together, _

_The smell of fall is everywhere, and though it seems _

_I just don't care, 'cause now you've gone away._

No matter the season, spring, summer, fall, or winter, they had loved each other. They had walked along the edge of the forbidden forest one night in October, holding hands, with her head on his shoulder. As he looked back on that day, he was surprised that no one had seen them. Maybe someone had, but hadn't believed their eyes, or just hadn't said anything at all. Or maybe that was how Voldemort had found them out. He had told her he loved her that day. Virginia had just looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. They had gotten back to the school that night, and she had kissed him on the cheek before running off to the Gryffindor common room. He had sighed, not knowing what to think of what she had said during that walk, or lack thereof. He had headed off to his Head Boy rooms, taken a shower, and gotten ready to climb into bed when he noticed that someone else was already in it. Virginia had showed that she loved him that night. A smile donned his lips for a moment as he remembered how it had felt to be one with her. That was what they had been, then: one person. The memory of that night brought back fresh memories, and his heart felt like it was going to explode. He put his head down on the cold tile floor and wept for the love he would never have again.

_I, I wanna fall in love tonight,_

_And I remember when you said "Everything is gonna be all right"._

_Everything is going to work out. We'll find a way through this, love._ That was what she had said to him. But it all hadn't worked out, had it? And that was when his heart gave out. He couldn't handle her death any longer. He lay on the floor next to the woman he had loved with all his heart, the perfect example of a defeated man. He willed his heart to stop beating. He gave her one final kiss before a cloak of darkness drifted over him. The last words that left his lips were what any man would say to their lover: "I love you..." It came out as a whisper, barely audible, but he had said it. Virginia Weasley was dead. Why? Because she had loved him. Draco Malfoy loved her, and that would be his downfall. He closed his eyes and smiled. He used his last breath of air to say her name on more time, and then he died with the love of his life held tightly in his arms.


End file.
